Jerda's Creature
These strange creatures were discovered by a man named Jerda, who was a renowned pirate and explorer. He journeyed to many unknown lands, and in his travels found these companions. Jerda liked the animals so much that one remained by his side for the remainder of his life. He also brought many of them back on his ship, and they spread rapidly throughout the world and have remained here since. Jerda's creatures are well liked among most, as they often bond well with fishermen. Magi who have great love for water and traveling often have Jerda's creatures as companions. They help navigate through treacherous rivers, and even supply food. When not exploring, these companions are found near lakes and rivers. They can move as well on land as in water, but are seldom far from a pond or stream. Jerda's creatures are extremely powerful swimmers, propelled by their finned tails and webbed wings. On land, they run at great speed, due to their large feet. These feet end with sharp talons, which can do damage should one of Jerda's creatures ever have to fight. These companions prefer not to engage in violence, and their sharp eyesight allows them to see approaching predators with ease. This vision also allows Jerda's creatures to find fish easily underwater, which they snap up happily. Their other favored meals are insects, and they won't hesitate to dig up worms or grubs, either. Should they feel like it, Jerda's creatures can be of great help to fishermen. Egg An odd tail has escaped from this egg, and it thrashes about wildly. Hatchling As far as hatchlings go, Jerda's creatures are quite well mannered. They are not very playful, instead spending their time hunting for food and swimming. When they do come on land, they're happy to perch on their magi's shoulders. They bond extremely well with their magi, which is not necessarily a good thing. Jerda's creatures can be extremely protective, nipping at anyone who comes too close to their favored human. It's almost impossible to teach Jerda's creatures to stop being so possessive. Adult Though Jerda's creatures usually sleep in new places every night, those with hatchling or eggs to guard will create nests. These nests are close to bodies of water, and are constructed out of plants and reeds for camouflage. They're very difficult to find, and not many people bother to. This is because anyone who wanders too near these nests will find themselves attacked by a very vocal, very angry animal. What Jerda's creatures lack in teeth and claws, they make up for with sharp beaks and talons. Different genders are equally protective of their young, and both are surprisingly strong. Male and female Jerda's creatures share the same characteristics and grow to similar sizes. They differ in several ways; colorations, and their tails and crests. Males are darker green than females, and have sharp tails in contrast to the female's smooth tail. These tails can be used as weapons, as well as the spikes that jut out from their heads. Jerda's creatures only engage in violence if they are attacked; otherwise, they just stick to munching on fish. The easiest way to gain their friendship is by giving them a snack. Though Jerda's creatures are sociable enough, it's rare to see them inside a building. They avoid the castle altogether, as they hate being confined. It's extremely ill advised to try and lock one of Jerda's creatures up, or put a leash on it. They become frantic, and bite at anyone who comes near. Breeding Additional Information * No. 421 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (April 15 - May 14, 2013) * Released: April 15, 2013 * Artists: ** DarrkestDrow ** Jrap17 * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Females are light green **Males are dark green. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Water